


Rainy Moments

by littlevampy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevampy/pseuds/littlevampy
Summary: Just a moment on a rainy day.English is not my first language, so please be kind to me. Critic ist welcome.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rainy Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice Rovai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alice+Rovai).



A rainy morning changed to a cold and stormy afternoon. Aziraphale decided to close the shop earlier to avoid more costumers inside, who stomped all over the place, leaving puddles and muddy footprints on the floor. He closed the door, shutted down the blinds and switched off the Lights. Than he went up to his flat to look after Crowley, who wasn't lying on the couch, sleeping, dozing or playing on some sort of electronic device. The Angel searched through all the rooms, he could feel his beloved demon somewhere. Finally he found him at the living room. He sat at the window, deep in thoughts. Aziraphale smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare some apple-cinnamon-tea. He poured two cups and carried them back into the cosy room. One of the cups he placed on the code table and than took a tartan blanket from the couch. He carried both items to his demon. Aziraphale placed the cup on the winddowstill and covered Crowley's shoulders with the blanket. He placed a gentle kiss on the snake sigil. Crowley took the cup in his hand and closed his eyes. A soft smile appeared on his lips. He felt home, secured in the love of his angel.


End file.
